tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gogogadget831 as "Amy" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
18:08 Gogogadget831 d8a55f02@gateway/web/freenode/ip.216.165.95.2 has joined #brightmoon 18:08 hi! 18:08 <@numbuhthreefan> hi 18:09 i don't have my audition tape written just yet, but I will once the auditions are over 18:09 <@numbuhthreefan> ok I'll just start then 18:09 sweet 18:10 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi, Gogogadget381. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 18:10 Amy and Sugar 18:10 <@numbuhthreefan> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Amy, and then you can audition for Sugar right after. 18:10 sounds good 18:11 <@numbuhthreefan> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. (but since you don't have it just let us know) 18:11 kk, i'll post it once auditions are done. 18:11 <@numbuhthreefan> Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 18:11 <@numbuhthreefan> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 18:12 alright 18:12 hmmm....well, I'm going to start off by acting exactly like my character in the TD series, and then overtime, hope to develop her character in such ways as slowly but surely making one-two friends on the island and if I can, establish a better relationship with Samey 18:13 <@numbuhthreefan> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 18:13 No love interest 18:13 <@numbuhthreefan> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:14 Amy: Anyone who isn't as popular as me, duh! 18:14 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Amy and your partner for this scene is Katie. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 18:32 <@Katie3> Hey Amy, how are you? 18:33 Whoa! Aren't you that one girl who kept squealing like an annoying fan girl with that other annoying chick? 18:33 <@Katie3> What did you just call me? *sobs* I'm not annoying. 18:33 "Ugh...." *thinks to herself* 18:33 At least you're not as annoying as....UGH...Samey... 18:34 She's the beign of my existence and she's trying as desperately as she can to get on MY level of popularity. 18:34 <@Katie3> Samey? Annoying? Samey is like the nicest girl I know. 18:34 <@Katie3> and I'm actually friends with her 18:35 <@Katie3> Hey wait... she told about you and said you're eveil. 18:35 <@Katie3> evil* 18:35 Ugh...you don't know her...trust me. She's always taking so long to get dressed for parties, always whining and constantly interrupting me... 18:35 and don't even get me started on her sense of fashion and her stinky perfume! UGH! 18:35 Oh my gag... 18:36 <@Katie3> She has a great sense of fashion. You seriously need to stop being mean and insulting her and such. 18:37 <@Katie3> Like really? She's told me everything!! 18:37 everytime I go out with my friends, go out for concerts to meet Daniel Lambert and Riley Myrus, and see the cutest guys and go on vacation, I have to drag along that pest with me! 18:37 And give me one good reason why I shouldn't be mean to her 18:38 Or even better, a DOZEN! 18:38 TWO DOZEN! 18:38 FIVE HUNDRED! 18:39 <@Katie3> We'll end the scene here. 18:39 <@numbuhthreefan> Your second character is Sugar. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions